Its Complicated
by GothicRay
Summary: What if Jade had many secrets whilst her and Beck were dating. Like Ryder Daniels was her big brother. That her parents were really famous and she kept it a secret. That once her and Beck broke up she got a new boyfriend. What if the gang finds out all these secrets just because they went on a small trip and saw jade with her new boyfriend. This changes everything for Jade. BADE!
1. Chapter 1

Toris pov

'hey guys' I said as I reached cat, andre,beck, and Robbie, who of course was with rex. 'hey' they all simatiouneasley.

'Are you guys doing anything tonight'

'no's' came from all of them apart from rex who said he was hanging with Northridge girls. Ugh. I just ignored him.

' Well you guys wanna come hang with me tonight' I asked

'Sure' beck, andre,cat, and Robbie said.

We started to talk about random stuff like homework until I realized that jade wasn't here.

"guys have any of you seen Jade" I asked

Out of nowhere, Sinjin came up and said that she was making out with some duuude. I ushered hime off.

"okayyyyyy!"

Lets get to sikowitz class"

However, I didn't leave without noticing that becks face went pale.

Jades pov

I woke up this morning to get ready for school. I got up brushed my teeth and got into the shower. After etting out of the shower, I decided to choose what I was gonna wear today.

I decided to wear black ripped jeans, with a low cut black tank top, with my black combat boots. I decided to leave my nayurals curls loose with my greeny bluey highlights. I wore some pink lipgloss, some mascara and eye liner. Once I thought I looked hot enough I decicded to head off to school.

Hmm. My house was quite. Probably because my dad was at his office, my little bro was staying with my mom, my step mom was probably at her office, and my older brother had set off to school.

I am pretty sure you are confused right nw so I will give you some details. My parents are divorced. My mom is a fashion designer and my dad owns a few buisnesses and is a successful lawyer. They are called layla and john. Yeah I am pretty rich.

My step mom works with my dad. She is called Natalie.

My younger brother is 10 years old and mainly lives with my mom in New York City.

Myself and my older brother stay in LA with my dad to attend HA.

Well if youre wondering my brothers name is Ryder Daniels. Yes the one who was a complete jerk to Tori. Yes that one. His actual name is Ryder Daniels West, but since our parents are well known he wanted to keep it on the down low.

Me and Ryder don't get on at all. We hate each why nobody but Cat knows about him and I trust cat not to tell anyone.

After beck and I broke up I was pretty upset. I was just in shock, but I had to stay strong. About a month ago, around months after me and beck broke up I met this guy, one of the models for my moms fashion clothes was at my moms house when I went to visit her in NYC. He is obviously hot, and since then we have become super close and began dating. His name is Justin. Since my mom is in LA for a while he decided to tag along as he will be modeling in a studio with some other people to showcase my moms designs.


	2. Chapter 2

Toris pov

Once we had arrived into sikowitz class, I decided to ask cat where jade was, since I didn't believe sinjin, and cat and jade seemed to be quite close.

"cat where is jade" I asked

"she is at home because her mom came back from NYC, you know my brother was arrested there"

she started to talk about her brother but I ushered her off.

Out of the bloom sikowitz barged into the room screaming " I HAVE A NEW CHALLENGE"

"ok then what is it" Andre asked

"okay if you insist" I just rolled my eyes.

" well since jade is not here and I saw tori wondering about jade and where she was, and I was thinking that maybe we should get an annual sleepover, put all your manes into the hat and pick a name"

" and exactly how will that help us find more about jade"

"HAH! Here is the clever part! I will write jade over every single paper, so she will definitely win!"

" You know that jade wont like it"

"yes but I will bribe her with all A'S for the rest of the YEAR!"

Wow! Sikowitz may not be as crazy as I thought he was! However I did fing it creepy as to how he knew I was wondering as to where jade was today. Well lets just say that sikowitz is still as delusional as he ever was and will be.

Becks pov

When sikowitz said that we would be secretly be spying on jade and having a sleepover at her place, I was metally thanking him yet wanting to strangle him. I mean who would want to have a sleepover at your ex, who you are unconditionally still in love with. Im guessing no one.

Once I got back to my RV, Sikowtz told me that he had finally convinced jade to hold a sleepover, but mentioning that he was soooo close to meeting his death bed and that he would never in his life time do it again.

OKAYYYYYYYY!

He sent me the details, saying it was tonight at 8:00pm. Sikowitz must have forgotten one little detail, you need to have a card to get passed the main gates of her house. UH OH! At least I wont go through the ex girlfriend trouble…

Jades pov

Why did sikowtz say that I had to have a sleepover? I mean I don't want beck coming over and I don't want anyone to know about the secrets I have been keeping. Especially with the Ryder would think I set him up with Tori so I could get revenge, but I had no idea he was doing these stuff until the incident with Tori. I knew what I would do. I will bring them in. take them to the guest room floor, with some food s that they could live for another night. And I will just go up to my room and pretend they aren't even here. I just have to make sure to keep Ryder out of the way. My dad and step mom are out so its only me an ryder home, since my little bro is in NYC with my mom.

DAMN IT! I completely forgot that every time my dad and his new wife go out Ryder invites all the seniors over for a party with drugs, I mean one time I was harassed by a few of the boys. They are all drunk and its awful! I hate it! But luckily the guest room is on the third floor wheras the party room is on the ground floor.

Just then the doorbell rang, well here goes nothing…


	3. Chapter 3

**Jades pov**

I opened the door to find Tori, Andre. Cat, Robbie and... Beck. Greaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat, i thought.

" Hi Jade" They all said simotaniously. " Yeah. HEY(!)" I sarcastically replied.

I told them to follow me where i had got everything ready for them so i could leave them there until I get my A grade from Sikowitz.

"WOW! Jade your house is sick" Andre said.

They were all looking at my house in awe. Seriously whatever. Beck was probably the only one who didn't look dumbfounded. However i do remember the first time he saw my house. His reaction was the same as everyone else. The thought just made me have an inside laughing moment. I finally reached the room where i wanted to dump.. erm i mean LEAVE them al whilst i spend the weekend without my parents with my boyfriend Justin making out. That was exactly how my weekend was supposed to go like so exactly why should i change my plans!

I might as we'll keep them the same

" You guys are all going to stay here and do whatever you want BUT do not leave this room" I strictly told them. The room was probably as big as all of the guys bedrooms together plus a Common Room and a Mini Kitchen/Dining area.

Who wouldn't be able to suffice with this for the whole weekend. I mean seriously its first class treatment !

" Ummm if we are here where are you gonna stay, i mean you are staying here right?" Tori stupidly asked/

"Urghhhhhhhhhhh! What do you expect me to stay here with? Cause if you do then you are way more delusional than i ever thought you were Vega!" I said. Sure it might have been harsh but it served her right!

 **Becks POV**

To be honest right now i was completely clueless! I was at my ex-girlfriends mansion, whom i also still may have very strong feelings for!

Right i was just listening Jade telling us all that she was 'obviously' not going to stay with us as she doesn't want to 'waste her time'. Whatever that means. However thinking about that thought i won't have to be in a Room? wait not a room more like umm a Mini Flat with my ex. Hmm that does sound a lot more satisfying. But the thought still ran through my Head.

Why doesn't Jade want to stay here with us? Why did she tell us not leave the 'mini flat'? Why is she just leaving us here, locked?

To me it looks as if Jade is hiding something? But the question remained what?

 **AUTHORS NOTE** **I know it has been long time since i last updated but a lot of things have been happening in my life and it is getting pretty hectic. I will try and update as soon as i can but I'm not keeping any promises on updating in a few days, but hopefully the next time i am free i will update!** **Dont forget to review please!:)**


	4. SORRY BUT AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authors Note**

HEY GUYS! I know you all probably hate me for not updating in like forever! You all probably hate me even more for not giving you a new chapter! BUTTTTT... Now that all my school exams are over I will hopefully -fingers crossed- will update this coming weekend since this week will be very hectic for me and my family and at school. I'm happy to say that hopefully I wil be giving regularly updates for this story so I can finish this story and hopefully start givin y'all some new stories!

I have never been so happy after reading all of your reviews ! They really do encourage me even after everything that is going on in my life!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

Keep a look out for the next update!:)!:)


End file.
